Problème' détecté
by Di-Bee
Summary: Quand Cassie agit tel un 'détecteur' que la condition physique de Sam, il est de temps de s'inquiéter : qu'arrive-t-il, cela a-t-il à voir avec la relation entre le Colonel et son ancien supérieur ? Cassie/SamFriendship Sam/JackRomance, avec un petit ex


Titre : 'Problème' détecté

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Quand Cassie agit tel un 'détecteur' que la condition physique de Sam, il est de temps de s'inquiéter : qu'arrive-t-il, cela a-t-il à voir avec la relation entre le Colonel et son ancien supérieur ? Cassie/SamFriendship Sam/JackRomance, avec un petit extra ;)

Spoiler : Sam est Colonel. Jack est Général. C'est dépassé=)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Note : ça a sans doute été fait mille fois, mais je me devais de le faire à ma sauce. C'est un one-shot, et aucune suite n'est prévue, d'autant que j'ai écris cette histoire il y a quelques mois maintenant. Bonne lecture ;)

« Hey, Sam » Cassie venait de passer le seuil, et entendait, une fois n'était pas coutume la télévision allumée dans le salon. Un sourire apparut sur son visage en constatant que le son était en fait une voix, des voix, d'un débat scientifique dont elle ne comprenait pas un quart des termes employés. Sam, on ne la referait pas.

Elle s'arrêta à la porte du salon, dû se raccrocher au chambranle de la porte, et étouffa un gémissement de douleur, avant de prendre violemment sa respiration, et tenter de calmer les battements, beaucoup trop rapides, de son coeur, ainsi que le flot d'adrénaline qui commençait à inonder ses veines.

Sam s'était retournée, une boule dans la gorge en observant la réaction de la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers elle, elle la vit lever la main, lui signifiant de rester à distance.

« Ca, ca va passer, c'est bon. » Cassie avait tout juste réussi à laisser échapper ces mots, et la boule dans la gorge de Sam menaçait de l'étouffer. Elle détestait voir la jeune fille souffrir, et cette impression qu'elle avait d'en être cette fois la cause ne rendait la chose que plus difficile.

Il fallut encore une demi douzaine de minutes à la jeune fille pour reprendre complètement ses esprits et pouvoir décrisper ses doigts de l'appui de la porte, la première chose qu'elle fit fut avancer de quelques pas vers Sam, testant sa propre réaction, avant d'entourer la scientifique de ses bras dans, selon Sam, une tentative de seconder la boule dans sa gorge qui disparaissait progressivement.

Une fois que Sam eut retrouvé son souffle et Cassie ses bras, bien qu'un peu engourdis, elles s'assirent toutes deux sur le canapé, Sam incitant sans un mot la jeune fille à faire part de son impression sur ce qui venait de se passer.

« J'ai eu... comme l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose que nous deux dans cette pièce, une autre forme extraterrestre, quelque chose, que je... ne connaissais pas. Première impression : ennemi, Goa'uld. Douleur. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé. Mais honnêtement, si tu pouvais t'assurer de passer un test sanguin rapidement, ça me rassurerai, parce que je ne réagis que dans tes environs immédiats.

-Cassie...

-Sam, s'il-te-plaît, ça me rassurerait. Et quand pour la dernière fois, as-tu laissé le Dr Lam te faire une analyse complète ? Je veux dire, sans avoir une 'bonne' raison de faire autre chose d'aussi urgent que 'de demander, en temps que chef scientifique de cette base, que les serviettes en papier du vestiaires du vingt-quatre-ième sensés être réservés aux laborantins irritant terriblement les mains, il faille en commander un nouveau modèle'. »

Sam se mit à rire à la dernière remarque de la jeune fille, et acquiesça. Elle avait toujours le don de la détendre dans la pire des situations, même au milieu d'une partie d'échec. Quelque chose qu'elle avait en commun avec sa mère adoptive. Sauf pour les échecs.

Cette réflexion sur sa meilleure amie, décédée depuis des mois maintenant, et la première, et seule, à avoir jamais réussi à lui faire parcourir tout le chemin de son laboratoire à l'infirmerie avec bonne humeur, lui rappela pourquoi elle n'aimait pas aller à l'infirmerie, depuis son décès. Justement parce que derrière chaque rideau, chaque bandage, elle voyait l'ombre de sa meilleure amie, effacée à jamais.

Mais elle irait quand même demandé un examen complémentaire au Docteur Lam. Parce qu'elle avait ce pressentiment, cet étrange pressentiment, que Cassie avait raison au delà de ses espérances. Même si elle ignorait quelles étaient ces espérances.

Lundi Matin, 8h, Infirmerie de Cheyenne Mountain

« Ok, Sam, une raison particulière de vouloir un check-up complet, ou passer tant de temps avec Daniel vous a finalement rendue hypocondriaque ? Lui et ses allergies ont un pass privilège, ici, mais je suis sûre qu'ils accepteraient de partager ! »

Sam dû admettre que le nouveau Docteur en chef savait également la faire sourire. En revanche, elle ne comprenait pas Cassie aussi bien, ce qui valut à Sam un regard en biais, ainsi qu'une série de piqûres. Une fois soulagée de quelques tubes de sang, elle reprit sa routine habituelle, reprenant le chemin de son labo, et les dossiers sur le bureau du général à son passage. La routine par excellence dans ce qui était sans doute la base militaire la plus étrange de l'ouest.

Et c'est emportée par la routine, que, quelques heures plus tard, entre la frappe du dernier rapport de mission, et une analyse scientifique dont seule elle a le secret, elle décrocha le téléphone, avec la joie de l'habitude.

« Jack, je suis contente que tu ais trouvé le temps d'appeler ! » En réalité, il appelait tous les lundis à la même heure, à l'heure de pause qu'il s'était arrangé pour lui réserver sur son emploi du temps. Oh, et la même chose le vendredi soir. Et le samedi matin s'ils étaient restés en ligne moins de deux heures la veille. Le tout sans que personne ne l'apprenne. Un autre secret qu'elle avait su tenir.

Leur petite 'pause' réussit à la distraire suffisamment longtemps pour qu'après une demi-douzaine de minutes passées au téléphone, et une poignée d'heure où elle s'était remise au travail avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle avait totalement oublié les analyses, et tout le reste.

Pour cette raison, quand le Docteur Lam, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver, avait frappé à la porte de son labo, elle s'en étonna, d'autant qu'elle visitait rarement les patients au coeur de la base, à moins qu'il n'y ai un problème urgent qui nécessite tout une armée d'infirmière et implique un arrêt cardiaque ou une bande d'extra-terrestres. En réalité, ça arrivait assez souvent, c'est simplement que Samantha ne l'avait jamais vue se déplacer auprès de quelqu'un qui aille bien.

Elle se leva à son approche, et l'expression sur sur visage ne l'aida pas. Le genre : j'ai une bonne, et une mauvaise nouvelle. Et aucune des deux n'allait lui plaire.

« Sam, je peux vous parler une minute ? »

Sam releva, cette fois définitivement, les yeux de ses fichiers, et se leva pour approcher de la médecin. Elle hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

« Avant que je ne commence, je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait re-vérifier les tests, plusieurs fois. Et, ce serait sans doute préférable si vous vous asseyiez. »

Sam se rassit, et commença à jouer distraitement avec un stylo à portée, alors que la médecin commença à parler.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé de strictement anormal dans votre sang, du moins rien qui ne devrait pas se trouver là. En revanche, votre taux de HCG est équivoque, et j'ai remarqué, totalement par hasard que vous réagissiez à des objets anciens, ces derniers temps. Au début, je n'y avais pas prêté attention avant que ce test ne me le révèlent sous une toute nouvelle perspective. » La médecin s'interrompit, tenant à s'assurer que sa patiente avait compris. Sam n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, juste vaguement acquiescé, et déglutit. A présent, elle avait durçit sa prise sur le stylo, et toute une foule d'hypothèse défilaient dans sa tête. Pas tant sur l'identité du père, là dessus elle n'avait absolument aucun doute. En revanche, sa possible réaction, et tout ce que cette situation entraînerait invariablement pour eux...

Et puis, sa expliquait la réaction de Cassie, si un 'autre sang que le sien' comportait du Naquaddah.

« Combien de temps ?

-Je vous demande pardon?

-De combien de temps suis-je enceinte, selon le taux d'hormones ?

-Je dirais facilement quatre mois. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, et surtout dur de croire que je ne l'ai pas détecté avant, ni qu'aucun signe avant-coureur ne nous ait alertés mais...

-J'aurai pu m'en douter, si j'avais su regarder. » constata simplement Sam, mettant fin à la discussion aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait relancée.

Elle avait un problème. Et elle n'allait certainement pas pouvoir attendre l'arrivée du week-end pour mettre les choses à plat. Elle allait devoir l'appeler, au mépris de toutes les règles dont il avaient convenu. Parce qu'à ce stade, rien n'était plus important. Elle portait son enfant, et il était trop tard pour reculer, en aucune façon. Elle portait l'enfant de Jack O'Neill, et s'assurerait que tout se passe pour le mieux, même si cette base, cette planète, était loin d'être le centre du meilleur des mondes.


End file.
